Un abrazo ininterrumpido
by MrRayney
Summary: La traición de Malchior destruyo las esperanzas de Raven sobre lo que es el amor, pero tal vez no todo este perdido cuando Chico Bestia trate de consolarla. Una versión de lo que hubiera pasado si Cyborg no los hubiera interrumpido.


_**How 'The Hug' should have ended**_

_**Escrito por GeordiePenguin**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Hola chicos y chicas que componen este genial fandom, aquí MrRayney reportándose al deber.

Si lo sé, el abrazo ha sido uno de los momentos más sobreexplotados dentro del BBRae, no quiere decir que sea malo después de todo todas las parejas han tenido sus momentos que los fandom han sobreexplotado hasta el grado de que cuando uno quiere escribir sobre ese momento, como que ya se encuentra muy saturado, siento que esto se puede arreglar siendo un poco más original o narrarlo de una manera espectacular.

Es por eso que he decidido traducir este maravilloso fics, uno de los mejores que se desarrollan después del abrazo de Chico Bestia y Raven, sin que Cyborg los interrumpiera. Espero que lo disfruten.

Lo olvidaba, todo el fic es contado desde la perspectiva de Raven.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Un abrazo ininterrumpido**_

Fui una estúpida al pensar que alguien alguna vez me amaría.

Tan solo siento como las lágrimas se deslizan lentamente por mis mejillas, simplemente comienzo a limpiarlas.

Observe el libro que sostenía en mis manos; todos los recuerdos que viví los últimos días vienen a mi mente.

Malchior.

Yo sé que el tan solo fingió tener una atracción hacia mí, solo me utilizo para su beneficio personal, pero era real para mí.

Me había utilizado. Esa fue la razón por la que siempre mantuve mis emociones bajo control, para evitar que cosas como estas nunca hubieran sucedido. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que toda esta situación ocurrió. Yo siempre mantuve guardadas todas mis emociones bajo llave y nunca las había expresado antes, por lo que en el momento que sentí aquella atracción hacia Malchior, termine sucumbiendo a ella.

Él había sido tan perfecto. Todo lo que posiblemente podría esperar de alguien a quien querría. Por otra parte ¿Cómo se lo que quiero en realidad? Nunca antes me había permitido pensar tan siquiera en tener esa clase de relación. Las únicas ideas y conocimientos sobre el tema del amor, es en los libros que he leído. La ironía puede ser bastante cruel. Supongo que el amor que explican en las novelas románticas es sumamente exagerado.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi barbilla y cayeron sobre el libro. Dejando pequeñas gotas sobre la portada.

Me arrodillo y coloco el libro sobre mis rodillas mientras abro el cofre gigante. Coloco el libro dentro, creo que podría decirse que es casi poético. Malchior permanecerá encerrado en el cofre por toda la eternidad, completamente solo. Y yo voy a permanecer prisionera por mis propias emociones, para jamás sentir e igualmente vivir mi vida en soledad.

Por un momento me quedo mirando fijamente el libro, quizás debería destruirlo, así me ahorraría muchos problemas, pero al final decido no hacerlo ya que eso sería liberarlo de aquella agonía. Pero ahora cada vez que vea ese cofre…lo recordare a él, por el simple hecho de que él siempre me haría recordar aquel dolor de ser traicionada por un ser que una vez ame.

De todas las emociones que poseo ¿Por qué es el amor el único que me lastima tanto?

Pienso en los titanes, en mis amigos, pero sobre todo pienso en Robin y Starfire.

Es obvio que se sentían románticamente atraídos uno al otro. Sé que es malo estar celosa por eso, pero después de todo soy una chica.

Hay momentos en los que me gustaría ser como Starfire. Ella es hermosa, además a las personas no les importa que ella sea una extraterrestre de un planeta distante, después de todo lo único que le ven son los pechos.

Me levanto y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

— _¿Por qué no puedo parecerme un poco más a ella?_—

Me comparo a mí misma con mi mejor amiga, sus pechos firmes, con una cintura delgada y tonificada. Sus curvas, su largo cabello pelirrojo y piel bronceada que amplificaban su belleza.

Sin embargo cuando la gente me ve a mí, todo lo que ellos ven es a una chica mitad demonio que no tiene corazón.

Mi corto cabello violeta solo hace resaltar el hecho de que yo soy…diferente. Mi piel pálida no ayuda tampoco en nada. Tan incolora como si no tuviera vida, no tengo mejillas sonrojadas o labios rojizos. Junto con mi cuerpo sin forma alguna, no soy exactamente la definición de la belleza.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber porque Robin se enamoró de ella. Es como todos los hombres. Él la quiere. Odio mis poderes empáticos, pues puedo sentir lo que él siente, amor, deseo y lujuria. Puedo sentirlo todo y esto solo empeora cuando están cerca uno del otro.

Su comportamiento excesivamente feliz y sincero es lo que la diferencia de mí.

A diferencia de Starfire, no poseo una figura de reloj de arena; No poseo una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación completa. Definitivamente yo no soy hermosa.

Todos mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucho a alguien tocar mi puerta. Me mantuve tranquila y guarde silencio; no estaba de humor para alguna de las payasadas de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, o Starfire quien intentaría levantarme el ánimo.

—Raven— me llamo Chico Bestia, estuve tentada a decirle que me dejara sola. Pero no lo hice—Escucha, lo lamento—

Esto sinceramente me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? No eres tu…—realmente no podía acabar esa frase, solamente puedo recordar a Malchior y las estúpidas decisiones que tome estos últimos días, algunas lágrimas amenazan con escapar y yo no permitiría que me viera así.

—No, lamento que él te haya…roto el corazón— desde que formamos los Titanes, nunca lo había oído hablar de ese modo, tan sincero y cariñoso.

—Sé que todo era mentira. Pero él es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir, que no soy…que no soy rara— yo sé que tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, pero él tiene que entender lo que estoy sintiendo. Puedo sentir sus emociones…su culpabilidad. Ahora sí que me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. Yo sé que él va a tratar de hacerme sentirme mejor, pero de nuevo, tiene que entender como me he estado sintiendo estos últimos días y el porque me sentí tan atraída a Malchior.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Eres muy rara…— Hace una pausa, espero pacientemente ya que quiero saber qué es lo que planea decirme.

— _¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que esté pensando?_— Pensé y entonces me di cuenta. Esto ya ha sucedido antes.

Terra.

—Pero eso no significa que tengas que quedarte encerrada en tu habitación…— puedo sentir una emoción que irradia fuertemente de él. No puedo identificarla muy bien…es… ¿Cariño? Él se preocupa por mí. Sinceramente estoy muy confundida— Crees que estas sola Raven…pero no es así—

Él quiere estar aquí para mí. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me siento halagada.

Entonces comienzo a pensar sobre el chico que se encuentra parado frente a mi puerta; Él es la única persona que ha mostrado día a día tener interés en mí desde que se fundó el equipo. Él siempre ha querido que me involucrara con él y que conviviera más con nuestros compañeros. Al principio pensé que su persistencia era tan solo para molestarme. Ahora veo que solo quería estar más cerca de mí, puedo sentir el cariño que siente hacia mí.

Puedo sentir como el dolor en mi corazón se desvanece. Comienzo a sonreír, me siento diferente, este dolor parece haberse transformado en algo más cálido en lo profundo de mi alma.

Creo que…me siento atraída hacia Chico Bestia.

En honor a la verdad, no estoy tan sorprendida por esta epifanía. Debería haberme dado cuenta de esto desde hace bastante tiempo. La razón de porque nunca confié en Terra…tal vez estaba un poco celosa ¿Por qué estuve tan enojada cuando ella le rompió el corazón? Inclusive la amenace cuando ella estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Miro fijamente mi puerta, yo deseo tanto que entre a mi habitación y me envuelva entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, él está tratando de hacer lo que él piensa que yo quiero que haga. Yo siempre le he dicho que se mantenga alejado. Y la única vez que realmente quiero que haga caso omiso a mis deseos, no lo hace.

Estoy segura de que si no digo nada y tan solo me quedo parada aquí sin hacer nada, perderé esta oportunidad.

Abro la puerta y veo que él aún se encuentra allí, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos lo cual pareció durar horas, cuando realmente solo fueron unos segundos. No puedo soportarlo más. Yo he tenido que vivir suprimiendo mis emociones durante tantos años, todo lo que quiero ahora es sentir, de ver aquella burlona sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y que mi corazón de una voltereta.

Prácticamente me abalanzó sobre él, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferro fuertemente a él, como si fuera lo único que me mantendría con vida. Para mi decepción, él no corresponde las acciones que acabo de tomar. Esta sorprendido y no es el único.

Puedo sentir sus latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho, son rápidos e irregulares. La sensación de otra persona contra mi cuerpo es algo que no había experimentado jamás en mi vida. Sí, he abrazado a algunas personas antes, pero por lo general son algo incomodos y no duran demasiado.

Él coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empuja. Me está rechazando. Puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a desmoronarse de nuevo.

—Uh…—Trato de no pensar en todas las razones que le he dado para no tomar en cuenta mi muestra de cariño. Se ve bastante nervioso, comienza a mirar a cualquier otro lados para evitar mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno…eso fue…inesperado— contesto finalmente riendo un poco. Sé que está tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Suelto un suspiro de frustración, no estoy dispuesta a seguir avergonzándome y decido darme la vuelta para volver a entrar a mi habitación.

No puedo creer que hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido como abrazarlo.

Puedo sentir como algunas lágrimas quieren escapar, intento retenerlas…pero me es imposible. Entonces siento su mano agarrar mi hombro e impedir que entre a mi habitación.

—Raven, por favor espera…— casi me derrito al escucharlo con un tono de voz tan amoroso, me doy la vuelta, pero aún se niega a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Parece encontrar más interesante el suelo, tal vez debería darme la vuelta y esconderme en mi habitación, lo último que quiero es escuchar como otro hombre que amo me diga porque no soy digno de su amor.

Entonces veo que comienza a acercarse a mí, comenzó a levantar su mirada y finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron. No veo odio, disgusto, ni siquiera temor. Observo sus ojos esmeraldas y lo que veo es el amor. Comienza a inclinarse un poco más, tengo el presentimiento que estamos a punto de entrar a un territorio prohibido para nosotros, pero lo único que puedo sentir en esos momentos es el latido de mi corazón golpeando fuertemente mi pecho.

Él empujo su pecho contra el mío, di un paso hacia atrás tan solo para toparme con la pared y apoyándome sobre ella. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cara; estaba tan cerca de ir a un lugar donde ningún otro hombre ha llegado jamás. Tengo miedo, tengo tantas preguntas que se acumulan en mi mente ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control de mis poderes?

Entonces siento una chispa, una especie de carga eléctrica que de vez en cuando es mencionada en los libros que leo. Pues siento sus suaves labios posarse sobre los míos; todos mis temores parecen desaparecer con ese beso. Cierro mis ojos y tan solo disfruto del momento. Él coloco su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y con la otra rodeo mi cintura. Él es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pues me sostiene firmemente contra él.

Él intenta profundizar el beso y yo se lo permito, comenzando una compleja danza que solo involucra a nuestras bocas. Parecía que nos fundiéramos uno con el otro, como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Puedo sentir como los pelos de mi nuca comienzan a erizarse, pues su lengua se desliza a lo largo de mi labio inferior, como si pidiera permiso para entrar. Siento que de alguna manera voy a explotar cuando le permito entrar y el beso se profundiza aún más. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienzo a acariciar su cabello el cual se siente como seda.

Debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba tan cerca del mío, puedo sentir su virilidad volverse cada vez más rígida. Retiro la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza y la deslizo por mi cintura hasta agarrar mi muslo. Puedo sentir como lo frota suavemente, entonces me levante un poco para que pudiera montarlo sin problema alguno. Su miembro se volvió mucho más fuerte y puedo sentirlo presionar mi feminidad. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al mismo tiempo, al igual que nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a danzar apasionadamente.

Nuestra respiración se está volviendo cada vez más irregular, apenas y puedo respirar. Nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento. Sabía que deberíamos parar antes de que llegáramos al punto del no retorno, pero no podía. No tenía idea de que acabaríamos así.

Pero finalmente había encontrado a un hombre que me amaba, que se preocuparía por mí, alguien en quien podía confiar y que cada vez que viera su sonrisa mi corazón daría una voltereta.

Fui una estúpida al creer que alguien nunca me amaría.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero mucho que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, ya lo saben, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber para que sea capaz de corregirlo, lo único que quiero es darles lo más cercano a una traducción perfecta, solo lo mejor para mis lectores. Además igualmente cualquier comentario será apreciado, pues es por ustedes fans de Teen Titans y BBRae que me esfuerzo tanto en compartirles estas historias.


End file.
